帕森斯州立精神病院
(administration) (insane asylum) (basement) (Gunners highway NE) |footer = Lorenzo's jail cell }} The Parsons State Insane Asylum is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. 背景 Built by the Cabot family, the Parson State Insane Asylum was home to and cared for Boston area residents deemed mentally ill or insane. Subterranean rooms were constructed in the facility's basement to house the most difficult cases, including Lorenzo Cabot.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide, page 276-277 1894年，洛伦佐·凯伯從中东寻找史前城市吾巴尔的旅程中帶回一支闪闪发光的王冠，帶給他奇怪的能力。杰克·凯伯送他入帕森斯精神病院关押 for the safety of him and his family. In the years following the Great War, the Cabots hired a security team to protect Lorenzo and the asylum, in order to prevent the archaeologist from being freed and his powers from exploitation by outsiders. Layout A multi-level building. There are a number of locked doors and safes to be found. 居民 * 瑪麗亞隊長 * 羅倫佐·凱伯 * 左撇子 值得注意的物品 * 魅力娃娃 - 管理部區域傑克·凱伯辦公室桌上(有電梯的房間)。 * Cell key - In two file cabinets in the administration area: one in the large room near the exit, the other in a corner by Jack's office desk. * A Syringer rifle - In the last room on the left at the end of the block of cells in the basement (across from the cell with the collapsed floor through which you must fall to find where Lorenzo is held captive). * 神秘的血清 - 在進來的大廳有一小瓶在掠奪者旁。四根在左撇子身上，還有三瓶在羅倫佐牢房外頭的桌上，在托盤裡。 * 3本逾期圖書 - 第一本在第一次搭電梯到地下室的房間內，靠西邊的開著的檔案櫃裡。另外兩本都在控制室東邊靠牆的檔案櫃，一本在櫃內，另一本在擺在櫃子頂端的抽屜裡。 * 麻州外科期刊第1期 - 在羅倫佐牢房內。 * 羅倫佐的西裝 - 在羅倫佐·凱伯身上。 * 2 Vault-Tec lunchboxes - The first is on a bench in the same hallway as the first raiders encountered. The second is on a shelf in the room just before the control room. Related quests * Special Delivery * The Secret of Cabot House Notes * The interior can only be accessed during the mission The Secret of Cabot House. To begin this quest line the Sole Survivor must meet with Edward Deegan, who spawns at Bunker Hill, the Third Rail or Dugout Inn, or travel directly to the Cabot house and pass two speech checks to be allowed inside. After talking with Edward, he will give the player character an objective to meet Jack Cabot at the Cabot house. Following a talk with Edward and Jack, they will give the quest Special Delivery. After the completion of Special Delivery, more quests are given until the quest The Secret of Cabot House is given which is the last quest in the chain. * In one of the cells there are four question marks, one straight line, and two squiggly lines chalked on the wall along with the message "HELP ME." * Wooden blocks forming the appropriate words CRAZY can be found on a wooden bench in the corridor leading east, when entering the main door. * Checking Jack Cabot's terminal will show logs of patients that are pop culture references. The first entry is in reference to Alex DeLarge from A Clockwork Orange. * The corpses of dead raiders and mercenaries killed around the entrance during the quest here do not despawn even after many days have passed. On returning there are often one or two raiders outside the entrance. * One may be given this location on the Pip-Boy map by a settler at Greentop Nursery. As the settler is approached, they say "the Parsons State Insane Asylum should be avoided." The map marker is then added to the Pip-Boy. * There is possibly a reference to a nursery rhyme, "5 little monkeys jumping on a bed" (there is a room with 2 monkeys still on a bed and 3 off). * In the same room as the monkeys, there are 2 wooden blocks saying "FU." * If you attack the mercenaries at the Parsons State Insane Asylum before the start of The Secret of Cabot House, Edward Deegan will reprimand you upon speaking to him about the quest. However, this has no effect on the quest line. Appearances The Parsons State Insane Asylum appears only in Fallout 4. 幕後 * 帕森斯州立精神病院參考了現實的丹弗斯州立精神病院。This can also be considered another H.P. Lovecraft reference, as Danvers State Insane Asylum is mentioned by name in at least 2 of his works. Furthermore, H.P. Lovecraft's Arkham Sanitarium was believed to be inspired by Danvers State, which in turn was the inspiration for Batman's Arkham Asylum. Danvers State has appeared in at least one other video game, it was a level in 2004's Painkiller. * The patients records found on Jack's office terminal show that the asylum once held a vigilante named "Nightwar," a woman who only wore black leather and a ten year old murderer who was always laughing. This might be a reference to the characters of Batman, Catwoman and the Joker. The latter may also refer to the Pint-Sized Slasher. * 囚禁羅倫佐的亞伯拉梅林力場似乎是致敬了中世紀的魔法書亞伯拉梅林之書。 圖集 FO4 Parsons asylum gate.png|Parsons asylum gate Fo4 Charisma bobblehead Asylum.png|Charisma bobblehead FO4 Parsons asylum MSJ1.png|Massachusetts Surgical Journal Parsons skeleton.png|An unlucky escapee in the abandoned wing FO4 Parsons State chalk.png|Pieces of chalk arranged to spell the words "help me" on the floor References Category:Fallout 4 locations en:Parsons State Insane Asylum es:Manicomio Estatal Parsons pl:Stanowy Szpital Psychiatryczny Parsons ru:Психиатрическая больница «Парсонс» uk:Психіатрична лікарня «Парсонс»